Hot Tempered
by Albinina
Summary: Poor Overseer. He just can't catch a break from the Sentinel, no matter how nice he tries to be. A tale of our favorite Gaian demigods, now set in the real canon plotline! More Sentinel/Overseer.


Hey guys, more SentiSeer from me. I update as often as the conclusions to all the plotholes in Gaia! (aka: NEVER.)In a sense, this is a continuation of _Empty Handed_. But I made it a story on it's own, since the members of B.O.O and S.I.N didn't support the Overseer and the Sentinel to extreme wealthiness in the canon plot.

After promising this fic around nine? ten? months ago, I tried making things up to the reviewers by including them in this fic. Except I couldn't find any Gaia usernames from any of the reviewers. Just feel free to self-insert yourself into the role of handing out hot chocolate in the background then.

Set during the 2k9 Christmas event, in case you're wondering why the Sentinel and Over are still hobos, why there's tons of references to cold and snow, and why there's a Cheer Engine.

Thank you for your patience and let's-

* * *

_-Start-_

One thing that mattered the most to the Sentinel was power. Power had weight and meaning. It was always behind you, with every commanding word, every punch and every swing of the giant mace. You couldn't do much without power. You can act by yourself and try all you liked but in the end power always won.

Until Demonbusters 2k9, that is. Centuries, the Sentinel endured, waiting for the day where she could unleash her wrath on the world of Gaia. Her Infernal Majesty would make them know what she had gone through by force. Through power, they would know her torment, all caused by that stupid, clam obsessed Overseer. But then Jack interfered, and showed how powerless demigods were to true deities, even if they only reigned over All Hallow's Eve.

The Sentinel lost her power and became mortal. Oh, so did the Overseer, but that was nothing if she was not superior to him. To this day, Her Infernal Majesty still didn't know how her power could fail her. By the (non-existent) horns on her head, she swore she would earn it all back. But for now, if there was one thing that power was still good for, it was getting rid of pesky rodents.

"If you're not going to give anything, get out!"

_POW!_ and another foolish Gaian went sailing. Impressed that she was still in good shape, the Sentinel patted her new gloves together. Alright, they were more tattered than new. She just picked them up to protect her hands from the cold, so they were new to her. It was better than the orange jacket falling apart on her shoulders, or the long sleeved shirt that only covered up to her elbows. Her Infernal Majesty never stopped wishing for her old bodysuit. No matter how impractical it was, she still liked how it looked infinitely more than the literal trash she wore now.

"Sen, you really shouldn't do that." The Sentinel flinched at the sound of that voice before the look on her face morphed to very annoyed. That stupid condescending tone could only belong to His Clamminess, the Overseer. She didn't bother turning around because she knew his bangs no longer mysteriously covered his motherly expressions.

Sometimes, the Sentinel wished that the Overseer would just get angry with her instead of trying to make her feel bad about her crimes with that stupid voice. For the record, it never worked on the Sentinel, not even when she was (_ugh_) friends with the Overseer. Reluctantly, she slowly faced His Clamminess while he kept lecturing on."I understand it's annoying if Gaians only stop by to evaluate their item's worth instead of donating to the Cheer Engine. But now's the time to spread cheer, not fear! Alright Sen?"

"Hey! Look, we're not buddy-buddy enough for you to start using nick- What's that?" Her Infernal Majesty stopped in the middle of snapping at the Overseer when she noticed he wasn't empty handed. His Clamminess held two cups, one in each worn mitten, and drank from the one in his right every few seconds.

"It's hot chocolate. A kind and generous group of Gaians came by and started handing out cups." The Overseer shrugged toward a group of bundled up Gaians huddled next to the Cheer Engine. The Sentinel narrowed her electric blue eyes at them. That Flynn woman with the cleavage was ridiculous enough whenever she came by with brownies. The next thing the Sentinel didn't need was a bunch of Gaians dressed in enough event items to force a certain 'vampire' to tears from the green and white sparkles. They distracted too many people from the task at hand: donating their possessions to raise her to (demi-)godhood!

"This one is for you." The Overseer offered Her Infernal Majesty the hot chocolate in his free hand. She looked down at the flimsy plastic cup and didn't even touch it. Instead, the Sentinel wrinkled up her numb frozen nose.

"It looks brown. Like shi-"

"It's supposed to be brown!" The Overseer cut in before she could finish. He set aside both his and her cups on a nearby table piled high with donations for the Cheer Engine. His Clamminess really didn't get why Her Infernal Majesty was always so vulgar when she got irritated with him. Wasn't she ever patient with anything? Then His Clamminess remembered that there were still many mysteries to the art of being mortal and that Sen could just be confused. For her sake, he tried to educate the Sentinel. "It's hot _chocolate_. Like the snack, remember?"

"They've got white chocolate; they can make a drink that doesn't look like diarrhea."

"But Sen..."

That did it for the Sentinel. If there was one thing she hated more than the Overseer's condescending tone, it was his whining voice. What angered her even more was that he thought that she would actually give in to him if he started whimpering like a baby half clam half puppy. As if she was going to take that from anyone, especially the Overseer. She turned to him enveloped in a murderous aura, sans the burning inferno of the underworld.

"Look, I'm not drinking anything that looks like crap, especially if it's from you!" The Sentinel broke into a run and charged. When she was close enough, she swung her heel up and slammed it in the Overseer's face in one fluid motion. It was a one-hit KO at it's finest. His Clamminess flew beautifully for a few feet before landing in the snow, sprawled on his back. Before he lost consciousness, His Clamminess felt a strange feeling of deja vu.

"..." The Sentinel almost turned and stomped off to go kick out more useless rodents from the line of Gaians. But she stopped and looked back at the two cups left on the table of donations. She wasn't going to let the Overseer convince himself that he could coerce her into doing anything for him. But on the other hand, the former demigoddess wasn't going to let a stupid chocolate drink get the better of her. What damage could mere hot chocolate do to her, even if she was mortal? Cautiously, the Sentinel walked over to the table, grabbed a cup without caring which one she got and sipped the sweet syrupy drink until she gagged. "Bleh! It's cold you idiot!"

"..." She half-expected the Overseer to get up and chastise her again while calling her that stupid name Sen. Except he was lying in the snow completely out cold by her kick. Oops.

While she kept absentmindedly sipping her cup, Her Infernal Majesty looked over at the group of generous Gaians handing out hot chocolate and doing their best to help fuel the Cheer Engine. Too bad the leader of the group, a silver haired girl with a Spirited Captain's Hat pulled over her eyes, was a procrastinating klutz. She then turned to the massive line up of Gaians before the bathtub- flimsy excuse for an airship. Too bad half of them weren't really going to donate the rare items in their hands. Finally the Sentinel looked down at the limp form of the Overseer in the snow at her boots.

Too bad that after going through a month of extreme poverty with him, she still couldn't have a nice normal conversation with His Clamminess. It must be the resentment from hundreds of years stuck in a box and a cult war in Her Infernal Majesty. The Sentinel just sighed again and took another sip from her cup of no-longer-hot chocolate. "...Nothing ever gets done around here."

_-fini-_

* * *

Sooo tsundere. I think I made the Sentinel OOC, but that's fanfiction for you.

If the Sentinel's nickname is 'Sen', what would the Overseer be shortened to? Hm...

Review please? I'd love any comment on how I did, no matter how it is.


End file.
